Increasingly, vehicle are using vehicle-to-vehicle communication to exchange safety information and coordinate movement. Visual Light Communication (VLC) is a technique that vehicles can use to communicate. VLC transmitters use light emitting diodes (LEDs) to transmit data packets by modulating the LED. VLC receivers may use a CMOS sensor with a rolling shutter mechanism. This results in temporal aliasing where the column or row of pixels in the image captures artifacts in fast moving objects or fast change in lighting levels during the image capture. In such a manner, the VLC receivers decode the light from the LED into binary data.